Tears of a Demon
There was a time in Ninjago, where peace succumbed the land. The ninja, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, and Nya retreated from defending their beloved city to enjoying the luxuries the refined world had to offer. They were not alone, though. Their masters, Sensei Wu, and Sensei Garmadon, along with a beautiful woman, Misako, guided them on their journey towards peace, that eventually ended in tragedy. Conflict arose from past and current elemental masters due to a dilemma involving the destruction of a Time Blade. This led to the reformation of the Resistance, and the Rebellions. Current elemental masters sided with the Resistance, as their motive was to solve with peace, but past elemental masters sided with the Rebellions as their motive was more violent to prove their point. Wu, Garmadon, and Misako sided with the Resistance due to not only agreeing with their motives, but Lloyd is getting involved, and Garmadon, Lloyd’s father, vowed to protect him at all costs. War started shortly a week after in the Corridor of Elders, and the Resistance gained the upper hand in combat, or that’s what they thought. Ray, Kai’s father, brought out chains that restrain elemental power, which is what the Rebellions used to lower the Resistance’s upper hand. Tox was first, followed by Neuro, Shadow, Karloff, and Garmadon. Keanu, Karloff's grandfather, charged a powerful shot that was meant to hit Garmadon, but it ended up hitting his own son due to Lloyd defending him. Lloyd ended up hitting one of the unstable statues, and the whole statue fell down on him, crushing him. Everyone stopped fighting, and there wasn’t a peep except Misako, Skylor, Griffin Turner, P.I.X.A.L, Zane, Gravis, and a few past elemental Masters lifting up the statue… only to find Lloyd dead: His head had a small crack at the crown, which bled; His arms were all zig-zagged from top to bottom; His chest was examined, only to feel loose bones everywhere, his eyes were wide-open showing his fear of death, and his solar plexus was destroyed completely. Garmadon couldn’t believe his eyes… he had let his own son die in front of him… The thing that he treasured most, vanished from his own hands. Keanu started to mock Garmadon, implying that the Rebellions won this war, and they could go home pleased with their efforts… but Garmadon… wasn’t pleased. He let out this blood-curdling scream, where purple, black, and red aura started to fall down on him like a lightning bolt. The winds turned into cries of help, and Garmadon’s chains broke. He started to float… and turn into Anacondrai. He grew 10 sets of tails, Chinese characters surround his whole body, his irises now resembled that of the Great Devourer, with the eye color turning a bright red, he grew another set of arms, his tattoo started to shine brightly, and out of there came two snakes: a mini version of the Great Devourer, and Karma, the second largest snake in Ninjago. At this point, Wu started to build golden shields for everyone, but Keanu, who refused. Garma-Condrai looked at Keanu in the eyes… and he once again let the blood-curdling scream. The snakes turned into 2 small dragons flying towards Keanu. He tried to outrun the dragons, but the dragons ended up turning once more into snakes, but ⅓ their original size. Everyone had to get out of the way or else they could be crushed. They dragged Keanu to where Garma-Condrai was, and they went back to being part of his tattoo. Garma-Condrai sent Keanu to another unknown realm, and Garma-Condrai started to dissolve. His skin started to disappear, and all the sudden he was a spirit of energy, with his silhouette representing his overall body. The spirit started to spin, and the aura started to turn white with a touch of turquoise. There was a flash of light that lighted up Ninjago, and as soon as it came, it ended. Wu released the shields, and Misako went back to go see his son, crying in his body. Lloyd started to wake up… asking for help immediately. Misako gasped and hugged him very lightly. She screams that Lloyd is alive, and everyone started to cheer. She gets Griffin Turner to summon his dragon, and they fly off to the hospital. Everyone else is left with sighs of relief, and untying the captured members of the Resistance… but Zane. He decides to ask Wu where did Garmadon go, and what he got in return was that Garmadon used the Resurrection process. The Resurrection process happens when one is willing to give up their life to let others live. Originally, they will sacrifice their remaining lifespan and pass it on to the deceased, like a 56-year old sacrificing his last 44 years for her 34 year old daughter, who has terminal cancer. Once the target person dies, the source person then gives the remaining years, in which the deceased come back alive, but with no signs of harm. But in this particular case, Lloyd’s body was mutilated, in which Garmadon was willing to give up his soul and power in order for Lloyd to restore his body and come back alive. But it came at a huge cost. In return for saving his life, Lloyd will have to maintain his father’s spirit at peace and treat it with respect. Or else, he could terminate his life as he wishes. The day after the war, Lloyd learned that his father had been killed in action due to a colossal amount of energy he consumed. He started to cry in his mom’s shoulders and asked how he, himself, managed to make it out alive. Misako didn’t know and told him he would investigate with Wu. That night, she gave Wu a call, and Wu told her everything. Misako was left with a wide open mouth and said that news like this would devastate him, as he would blame himself for his father’s death. Wu told Misako that he would have to tell Lloyd his father contacted a spirit named Yin before he died to keep him safe and that Yin is living inside him by his father’s word. Misako couldn’t do such things but was warned by Wu that if he ever told him, she wouldn’t like her son’s outcome. Misako agreed and told Lloyd the next day. Lloyd was somewhat happy and guilty when he received the news, but knows that Lloyd is lying down on the temple of light with severe injuries to his stomach, arms, legs, and back, with the enemy looking down at the bodies of Wu and Misako: Both dead. Their hearts have been punctured by needles with lethal poison. ' ' Jono: *panting* WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TODAY PROVES THAT YOU’RE NOTHING BUT WORTHLESS!! *kicks Wu and Misako* AND YOU! *looks at Lloyd* YOU! ARE A PATHETIC SON AND NEPHEW WHO COULD NOT EVEN PROTECT THOSE WHO CANNOT PROTECT THEMSELVES! All I need to do know is kill you with the needles and we’ll be done. I shall take your life away and be victorious once again! *goes to retrieve needles that missed Misako and Wu* Lloyd:...... ' ' Inside of Lloyd’s consciousness: There is a really dark part of Lloyd’s consciousness that Lloyd is unable to access, and it's his “secret source” of energy. In this case, Lloyd doesn’t know that he’s talking to his father, due to his voice sounding a bit deeper. ' ' Lloyd: *crying and sobbing* IM SO STUPID! I COULDN’T EVEN SAVE THEM! HELP ME PLEASE!! I PROMISE I WILL LET YOU HAVE MY SOUL! MY LITTLE SPIRITS! ANYTHING!! JUST PLEASE HELP ME!!! Garmadon:... After having stolen some of my power, injuring me with your battle wounds, and rejecting my help on previous attempts… you come to me begging for MERCY?!! *5 purple snake tails come out, invisible to Lloyd, and Chinese characters appear around him, in inferno-red* Lloyd: *crying and sobbing* I’LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING!!! YOU BROUGHT ME BACK TO LIFE, YIN! I SHALL PAY YOU BACK WITH MINE! JUST DON’T LET MY MOMMY AND UNCLE DIE!! Sensei Lord Garma-Condrai: WHEN MY SPIRIT COLLIDES WITH THE REST OF YOURS, ALL OF THEM WILL SUCCUMB TO MY IMMENSE POWER! AND ONLY THEN WILL I HAVE A BODY ONCE MORE! I SHALL ACCEPT YOUR OFFER!! ' ' Garmadon sends a wave of dark energy with Lloyd collapsing and being encased in a sphere of purple energy. Garmadon starts to slither towards the center of Lloyd’s consciousness, with the spirits far away from Garmadon. They are scared and huddling together. Except for Full-Potential Lloyd. ' ' Full-Potential Lloyd: YOU WILL NOT GAIN POSSESSION OF US! Post-Season 8 Lloyd: He’s right! You wouldn’t hurt us, would you?! Sensei Lord Garma-Condrai: But The original clearly stated to give up in order for salvation didn’t he? ' ' Garmadon starts to meditate, with his eyes turning red, his Anacondrai tattoo glowing, and his fangs filling up with venom from the Great Devourer. ' ' Young Lloyd (good): We’ll get Lloyd out! Sensei Lord Garma-Condrai: Too late… ' ' Little dark energy spheres start to surround the spirits. We go back with Jono standing in front of Lloyd. His needles are ready to go, and Lloyd is still passed out. ' ' Jono: This is for my leader… for what you did to my sister… FOR MY SAKE!! ' ' The enemy goes to pinch Lloyd with the needles, but he was suddenly blown away by a gust of wind and hit a wall. The bell starts to ring, and the light starts to shine upon Lloyd. He is lifted up, and the light turns into a bright red. The crystals start to reflect the color and bounce towards Lloyd. We then see his eyes open up, but they are changed by his father’s ragged, serpent-iris eyes. ' ' Sensei Lord Garma-Condrai: I’LL BE FREE ONCE MORE!! AND TAKE MY VENGEANCE UPON THIS WRETCHED WORLD!! ' ' All of the sudden, Garmadon starts to scream really loud, which is also done by Lloyd’s body. Lloyd starts to get black lines of energy surrounding him, and he’s changing form. His once gold blonde hair has now been replaced into a mysterious purple; His once valuable Gi has been removed and turned into a Legendary Gi worn by the sons of the First Spinjitzu Master; His pure skin was now consumed by a skin of regret, self-harm, revenge, evil, wisdom, and death, with as many as 5 tails coming; and his once cherubic speaking now turned into an irate and demonic voice. Lloyd is no longer recognizable, and only his father’s figure remains. ' ' Jono: *nervous and scared* W-WHAT IS THIS???! Sensei Lord Garma-Condrai: I’M WHAT MORTALS HIDE FROM WHEN THE FULL MOON BLOOMS IN THE DARKNESS! I’M WHAT FRIGHTENS MONKS ON THE DAY OF MY BANISHMENT!! I’M WHAT KEEPS MAINTAINING BALANCE THROUGHOUT THE LAND! I AM A MONSTER WHO NEVER RESSTSS UNTIL I FIND MY PREY! I AM GARMADON!!! SSON OF THE FIRST SPINJITZU MASTER, AND TODAY… WILL MARK MY RETURN, AS NATURE WILL FIND IT HARD TO CONTROL BALANCE!!! Jono: NO… Sensei Lord Garma-Condrai: NOW LET’S HAVE SOME FUN!!! *Demonic Laughter* ' ' Every speck of energy is now absorbed by Garmadon, and he lunges towards Jono with a strong force. Jono tries to pin Garmadon with the needles, but when he got one in his solar plexus, Garmadon took the needle off, and his injured wound started to heal all on its own. His bloodshot eyes started to turn into a neon purple, with the Chinese characters changing color as well. Jono had to leave, but Garmadon wouldn’t let him until he was dead. They started to throw punches, and on one occasion, Jone would have to deflect the energy balls that Garmadon throws at him. We go back to Lloyd’s consciousness where his father is encased in the same spherical ball as Lloyd’s, except this one, is darker, huger, and less visible. The other spirits are in the same situation… with only one of them spared: Baby Lloyd. Although scared, he knows a way to stop Garmadon: Through a special cry. Baby Lloyd makes some babbling noises that help him to levitate towards the energy ball. He holds all his little strength in, closes his eyes, and goes through the energy ball. He can hear screaming, and weak cries of help, which terrify him. But that won’t stop him. He then reaches an area where he hears no screaming, nor cries. Just the sound of chains clutching against each other. He opens his little green eyes, and there it was… It was the center of all activity, with Garmadon being chained. ' ' Sensei Lord Garma-Condrai: *panting* LET. ME. GO! I’VE DONE ENOUGH! Baby Lloyd: ??? ' ' Sensei Lord Garma-Condrai turns around to look at Baby Lloyd. His face is filled with scars, his bloodshot eyes are crying blood, and he looks like a mess. ' ' Sensei Lord Garma-Condrai: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??!! GET OUT OF HERE!! I WILL ONLY HURT YOU!!! Baby Lloyd: *Whimpers followed by a Special Cry of an incident* Sensei Lord Garma-Condrai: *Gasp* ' ' A week-old Lloyd was at the First Spinjitzu Master’s monastery with his mother, uncle, and father. One night, an organization tried to capture Lloyd. They had duct taped his mouth, to avoid screaming for help. But one of the stupid officials triggered an alarm, which woke Misako, Garmadon, And Wu up. They bolted to find Lloyd gone, and the house was broken into. They went outside to find the officials with Lloyd in their grasp. Wu, Garmadon, and Misako went on to fight the officials for the sake of their baby… until… the leader got ahold of him. He ripped the duct tape off him, and let out his terrible cry that could break anyone’s heart. What happened next was unforgettable: He then got a knife and left a big cut in his crown. Lloyd was then thrown to the ground, with Wu catching him. Misako could see that Garmadon got really upset. All of the sudden Garmadon fell to his knees and told Misako to get Wu and Lloyd inside the monastery now. Though it was too late: Garmadon had metamorphosed into a half dragon-half human. He let out a roar of terror that sent the organization flying, and that startled his son even more. Once Garmadon got a good look at Lloyd, he started to approach him, with Lloyd crying. He then took ahold of Lloyd, set him down in the monastery, and laid his hand on his son’s head. Garmadon took a deep breath of air, and you could see lilac color aura surround Lloyd, with a neon purple color surrounding Garmadon. He closed his eyes, and you could clearly see a little snake go to Lloyd’s injured wound, and heal it entirely. Garmadon collapsed after the event, and would later swear to protect his son at all costs, even if it meant giving his life away. Which is what he did. ' ' Sensei Lord Garma-Condrai: Lloyd… Baby Lloyd: *still crying, just not intense* ' ' Baby Lloyd starts to approach his father, and Garmadon’s chains start to wear out, turning into dust. Garmadon runs and goes to get his son. He hugs him and cries. ' ' Sensei Lord Garma-Condrai: I’m sorry… I really am sorry…! *starts to turn into his sensei form due to him apparently losing control back then* Baby Lloyd: *trying to imitate the word family* Sensei Garmadon: W-what are you trying to say? Baby Lloyd: F-fa. F *followed by drooling and spitting* Sensei Garmadon: Family? Baby Lloyd: *giggles* Sensei Garmadon: You’re right. I’ll take care of them. ' ' We are then switched over to the Temple, with Garmadon fighting Jono, who at this point is making a run to the exit. Jono can be clearly seen with bruises at this point and hopping. ' ' Jono (mind): What have I created?! I have unleashed a new evil upon this world! *runs to the exit* Sensei Lord Garma-Condrai: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!! *goes after him, but collapses and groans* ' ' Jono jumps off the temple and summons a glider, getting away as far as he can. ' ' Jono: *panting* I have to let them know… otherwise, those family members are dead. Sure, the most powerful one lives… but I’ll figure out something. She’ll be pleased, and I’ll finally become her commander and right hand! *laughs* Sensei Lord Garma-Condrai: WHY YOU-! ' ' Sensei Lord Garma-Condrai is now inside the consciousness of Lloyd, with Sensei Garmadon and Baby Lloyd. The sphere that held Sensei Garmadon has now vanished at this point. ' ' Sensei Garmadon: I WON’T LET YOU HURT HIM ANYMORE!! NOW GET OUT OF HIM, AND BACK TO ME!!! *Summons protective barrier on baby Lloyd* Baby Lloyd: Papa! Sensei Lord Garma-Condrai: GRRRR! YOU SPARED THE BABY’S LIFE?!! HOW STUPID ARE YOU?!! *pants* YOU COULD HAVE SEEN YOUR BROTHER AND WIFE BACK!! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY!! DOESN’T THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?!! Sensei Garmadon: I CAN’T KILL, ONLY DESTROY. BUT MY SON MEANS A LOT TO ME… HE CLEANSED AND PURIFIED ME! AND I HAD TO OWE HIM MY LIFE… HIS LIFE AND LOVE ARE MORE IMPORTANT TO ME THAN MY OWN. SO GET BACK NOW!!! ' ' Sensei Garmadon unleashes the two snakes that grip Sensei Lord Garma-Condrai’s arms tight. The snakes gladly start to push him towards the Sensei, and all of the sudden, they become one. Sensei Lord Garma-Condrai had been absorbed by Garmadon, and the purple spheres started to dissolve. ' ' Young Lloyd (good): *grunting* H-huh? What happened?! Old Lloyd (Skybound): *panting* Are we still alive?! Young Lloyd (bad): THERE HE IS!! *points at Garmadon* Full-Potential Lloyd: GET HIM!! ' ' Everyone starts to float towards Garmadon with their strongest punch, but Baby Lloyd stops them when he shows up in front of him. ' ' Full-Potential Lloyd: BABY LLOYD??? Baby Lloyd: NO HURT! Young Lloyd (bad): WE DON’T WANT TO HURT YOU. So please move a bit so we can hit this son of A- Post-Season 8 Lloyd: What he’s trying to say is, to move so we can hit him. Baby Lloyd: NO! DADA’S scared! Lloyd: Dad…? ' ' Lloyd goes to look at his dad, floating above with the other spirits. Lloyd’s eyes are emotionally hurt, one of his hands is numb due to the sphere applying pressure when trying to escape, and he’s bent down on his knees. ' ' Lloyd: *whimpering* Is this… really your true nature? ' ' Garmadon: LLOYD… Garmadon collapsed and starts to fall on the floor. Full-Potential Lloyd goes to get him. Category:Fanfictions Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago Fanon Wiki Category:Dark Ninjago